The background description provided is to present the context of the disclosure generally. Work of the inventor, to the extent it may be described in this background section, and aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Some vehicles are equipped with autonomous, semi-autonomous, and/or active safety systems that utilize one or more sensors to monitor the environment around the vehicle. One type of sensor utilized by the systems may be a camera system. Camera systems can capture one or more images of the surrounding environment. However, images captured by these camera systems are two-dimensional images and do not include depth information when captured. With regard to autonomous, semi-autonomous, and/or active safety systems, these systems may require depth information regarding the surrounding environment.